Shin Inari
Shin Inari (稲荷信, Inari Shin; lit. "Fox of Faith" or "Fox of Honesty"), also known as Mr. Miracle (神業殿, kamiwaza-tono) ' was originally born to Shinsei Higure and Izumi Higure; the main family of the Higure clan, as ''Shin Higure (真日暮れ, Shin Higure). He is the adoptive son of Aldrich Inari and is currently the only known member of the Inari Family, who was not actually born among the Inaris' but instead was adopted. While mostly known as Mr. Miracle or Magnet for his abilities, he is also comically referred to as '''Metal-head (金属首脳, Kinzoku-shunō) by Hiro Inari. Shin has only recently become a part of the guild known as Koma Inu or as he puts it, his new strange family. Appearance Personality Relationships Samarra Ryūteki Shin shares a deep and inseparable bond with his ōkami fox, Ryūteki (竜笛, Ryūteki; lit. "Dragon Flute"); who is an Ichibi and can be distinguished by her unique blue flames that burn with a normal temperature of 2,900°F but can be lowered by Ryūteki; this allows Shin to interact with her without burning himself. Ryūteki one of the, if not the youngest of the known ōkami foxes' and imprinted on Shin upon birth; making her incredibly loyal to him. Shin much like rest of the Inari family, treats his companion as his equal and takes great care of Ryūteki; making sure she is not sick, tired, hungry or injured. In fact, he treats her like he would treat his own little sister thus establishing that they do not share a master and pet relationship. Due to being an Ichibi, Ryūteki lacks a ginormous amount of magic that is usually possesses by her cousin species but instead, possesses refined taste, knowledge, keen intellect and kinesthetic learning ability. Over time, her bond with her partner Shin has strengthened to the point where Shin can transfer his magic into her body and her body can easily use it like it's her own without rejecting it. It can be argued that Ryūteki is in fact Shin's best friend and has always been there for him and shares Shin's fondness for seeking knowledge. History Magic and Abilities Magic Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法, Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Lightning Magic is an Elemental Caster Magic that utilizes the element of lightning. Shin uses his lightning magic in a different way compared to others and while he can summon lightning blasts much like other lightning mages, he prefers to use it to control his own bio-electricity and even uses it in combination with his magnet based magic; in order to create an electromagnetic effect. *'Lightning Resistance': Lightning Magic's most basic defense, having lightning as his signature element, Shin is able to take, or even block, lightning-based attacks without being injured. He can also rejuvenate himself by absorbing a limited amount of electricity or lightning through his skin pores. *'Lightning Blast': Lightning Magic's most basic attack, it can be used with one or both hands to generate electrical discharges at a distance or at close-range. *'Aura Materialization' (霊気実体化, Reiki jittaika): Shin can manipulate his own bio-electricity and merge it with his magical aura in order to form a second skin that does not extend far from the him body. It allows him to remain unfazed after being hit by cannon balls, struck with blades and makes him invulnerable against almost all forms of physical damage. While extreme heat can somewhat compromise it's integrity the second skin even in it's weakened state can tank hits from powerful telekinetics and even small bombs. Also since this aura cannot be extended from the skin loose fitting clothing will not be under its protection and will tear or burn, however skintight suits will be protected like Shin. This forces Shin to don skintight outfits underneath his jacket. While the aura can protect him from the crushing effects of pressure and gravity, it cannot however protect him in space as Shin still needs air to breathe. *'Aura Steal' (霊気窃盗, Reikisettō): This spell allows Shin to siphon off and absorb bio-electricity from both his enemies and environment in order to either drain them completely or recharge and heal himself. The absorbed bio-electricity is able to enhance his muscular strength and elasticity and reflexes using electricity to stimulate the nerves. Absorbing too much bio-electricity from an organism will unarguably lead to it's death. *'Electric Brainstorm' (電動アイデアラッシュ, Dendō Aidearasshu): By manipulating his own electrical impulses via the electricity produced by his body, Shin is able to energize his own mind to achieve a higher level of focus and increase the surge of neural impulses that are released to perform tasks and actions at an accelerated rate. By stopping these impulses from getting to a reception, Shin can essentially block out and ignore pain and damage and continue fighting; though this can be dangerous in the long run. *'Vision' (空想, Kūsō): Shin can sense bio-electricity as well as weak electric fields around him using this spell and uses it to locate people. These electric fields are generated by everything living due to the activity of their nerves and muscles; making it that much more efficient. *'Phantom Walk' (幽霊散歩, Yūrei Sanpo): Shin can mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction; better known as electrostatic force, between molecular boundary layers. This overcomes the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permits the tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail. This is achieved by once again manipulating his bio-electricity that allows him to affect the attraction between surfaces. This ability is generally limited to his feet and allows him to walk on different kinds of surfaces without being effected by gravity. *'Stun Gun' (スタンガン, Sutangan): Shin can temporarily paralyze his enemies or destroy technology by simply touching them with his hands. Since produces an inordinate amount of bio-electricity, Shin can channel it and discharge through his hands, in controlled bursts. These energy projections vary in power; they mostly affect the nervous system in animals. However, it seems that there are varying degrees to this ability as some opponents have been simply dazed where others have been completely incapacitated. It also seems more effective on people with genetic alterations. When the power behind these blasts are increased they are able to cut through high-density structures and are able to cause extreme pain to extremely durable beings. *'Lightning Clone' (雷光人クローン, Raikō hitokurōn): A spell taught to him by Samarra, this spell allows him to make a clone of himself out of nothing but pure lightning; unlike Samarra. The physical structure is altered, in order to make it dense and durable, which allows it to perform magic and interact with the environment due to it having physical substance. This technique evenly distributes his magic to each part of the clone. If the clone is injured, it will revert to its natural lightning-state, at the same time electrocuting whatever it is touching. Shin's version is different from Samarra's as he is unable to create matter or mass in things. Magnetism Enchantment (磁気濃艶, Jiki Nōen): Magnetism Enhancement is a type of Caster Magic exclusive to Shin Inari. As the name suggests, this magic allows him to control and generate magnetic fields and effect magnetic materials. This caster magic allows Shin to manipulate magnetic fields, and indirectly through them control anything that is connected to them; such as metals. However, this metal manipulation is limited to the metals that make up the Alnico Magnets, that is, aluminium, nickel, iron and cobalt. He can also use his generated magnetic fields to repel objects away from him, use humans with rare conditions as puppets (by controlling the metallic particles in the body), create objects, magnetize and demagnetize objects and sense magnetic fields around him. However, after learning Lightning Magic from Samarra Inari, he was able to take this one step further and was finally able to create, shape and manipulate electromagnetism; giving him the ability to control electromagnetic field and radiation (EM radiation) as well as gained limited control over particles. *'Magnetic Shell' (磁気皮, Jikikawa): Shin can protect himself and others around him by projecting a force-field created out of magnetic energy which can be expanded to great lengths; being magnetic in nature, the field is able to further attract metals to the force field and cause them to surround it as well, this allows him to deflect most attacks, specially radiation based ones. Shin can also use this so called magnetic shell to to trap an enemy inside , and by interacting with earth's natural magnetic field, he can levitate objects and beings in the air. **'Reinforcement' (強化, Kyōka): While Shin wears tight fighting clothes which allows him to use his aura spell, his clothes also contain metallic fibers and his gloves are further reinforced with a strong mesh. This allows him to create another level of protection; with the exception of his magnetic shield and aura, Shin can form this third layer by reinforcing the metallic fibers of his suit with magnetic fields, making his clothing like an armor with a durability that is reminiscent of a platinum-iridium alloy. *'Field' (分野, Bunya): Using his magic, Shin generates magnetic fields, this allows him to levitate by manipulating this generated magnetic field. He can also project these magnetic fields towards certain objects and infuse them with magnetism; causing that object to become a magnet itself. **'Interference' (干渉, Kanshō): By suppressing or cancelling out the magnetic fields around him, Shin can disrupt electronic signals causing communication or things using electromagnetic energy to fail or work erratically. **'Demagnetization' (消磁, Shōji): Shin can demagnetize his targets, causing them to be unaffected by magnetism. He achieves this by scrambling the domains of a magnetized object when it moves near an alternating magnetic field produced by him. The magnetic domain; now no longer arranged, starts canceling out each other thus demagnetizing the object completely. **'Coin Collector' (玉収集家, Tama Shūshūka): Since coins and such objects are mostly made of either iron or nickel covered in zinc, it's ferromagnetic nature causes it to be attracted to the magnetic field produced by Shin. This allows Shin to collect such items and while coins are rare, since the current currency is jewels; the rarity of these items make them much more expensive than Jewels. According to Shin, a coin costs about five times as much as a jewel. *'Magnetic Puppetry' (磁気操り人形, Jikiayatsuri ningyō): By controlling the fine metallic particles in the body through his magnetism based magic, Shin can take control over his victim's motor functions against their will as if they were a puppet. However, if the person is lacking in certain metallic particles and haemoglobin due to some disorder, he cannot control their body. *'Thrust' (推力, Suiryoku): Shin is able to generate a magnetic field that can repel virtually all ferromagnetic and paramagnetic materials to be repelled away from him. Since most of the objects are either made of ferro or paramagnetic materials, it can act as an offensive or defensive spell. It could be used to varying degrees, from simply moving away objects away from him to simply causing metallic shards to be repelled in a particular direction, in order to impale someone. *'Iron Rain Drizzle' (鉄雨小雨, Tetsuame Kosame): By manipulating iron from a source, he can rip it apart to create several shards of iron that he can influence by using the pressure of magnetic fields to propel them towards a foe at great speeds. Giving the illusion of rain falling to earth and in a matter of seconds, the victim is impaled several times by these projectiles. Defensively, he can repel all metallic projectiles that his opponents hurled at him, back at the opponent with increased force. On average, each projectile or iron shard travels with the speed of 350 feet per second (106.68 m/s). Rusted iron projectiles can also be used for added effects. *'Field Reading' (分野読み, Bunya Yomi): Shin can passively sense magnetic fields around him, their intensity, shifting and movement. This also allows him to detect metallic objects by projecting magnetic fields and even human beings by detecting iron in their blood. He can also sense the disturbances in the magnetic fields generated either by him or the magnetic field of the Earth itself; this allows him to detect anyone in his locality as they are in contact with the Earth's natural magnetic field. Someone would even say that he can "read" these magnetic fields. *'Dust Wind' (塵風, Chirikaze): Shin can use his magnetism to crush large ferromagnetic objects and turn them into fine, ferromagnetic nanoparticles that exhibit superparamagnetism, allowing him to manipulate each of these particles individually or together at the same time. By manipulating these nanoparticles in a wave like form, he can achieve several feats and since the magnetic susceptibility is relatively high, they can be easily magnetized at any moment and used as an extension of himself. This wave of nano ferromagnetic particles can be used to create an armor around him, project a hand, create weapon and other tools; their limit is only determined by Shin's own imagination. **'Ascending Throne' (登攀王座, Tōhanōza): Using a huge amount of the aforementioned ferromagnetic nanoparticles, he can cause a surging wave of nano-sized iron to erupt from beneath the surface; the result causes it to become a wave of tidal proportions that consumes the victim and traps them in a quicksand-like wave of nano iron. Aluminium or nickel can also be alternatively used; in absence of an iron source. **'Rapier' (レイピア, Reipia): By using the nanoparticles; which are once again either ferromagnetic or ferrimagnetic, Shin creates a giant blade out of these magnetic materials and uses his power of magnetism to move it around. The sword can easily slice a human opponent in half and can stretch and slip through shields like a giant snake. Electromagnetism (電磁気, Denjiki): An offshoot of his magnetism based magic achieved by combining magnetism and electricity (via lightning magic) in the perfect ratio. This rare form of magic allows Shin to control and generate one of the fundamental forces in existence. Due to the intense versatility electromagnetism is one of the most powerful and versatile elements in existence. *'Anti-gravitation' (反重力, Han Jūryoku): Since gravity is not an actual force but the result of the geometry of spacetime, the only way to negate or defy gravity is by moving air with electromagnetic fields. Shin creates extraordinarily strong electromagnetic fields that allow him to negate the effects of increased gravity; however, if the electromagnetic fields are too strong compared to the gravitation, Shin would not only overcome it but would end up levitating himself; depending on his ability to maintain this field and the field strength, he may or may not wind up propelling himself with an nonuniform velocity. By simply reducing the gravity to a certain level instead of negating it, he gains the ability to jump incredible distances. *'Vacuum Ardor' (空血気, Kara kekki): By controlling electromagnetism, he is able to gain over certain types of energies and radiation, one of which being the vacuum energy; better known as the z-point waves, which are the lowest amount of energy that a quantum mechanical physical system has. This allows him to control the vibrational energy retained by molecules even at a temperature of absolute zero. As such, he can use this energy to either bind someone with a zero-point energy restraint or can simply use it to project beams of void for variable sizes and ranges that are capable of destroying structures. These beams can disintegrate fragile objects in seconds, through durable objects such as a human body might take several seconds or minutes. These beams tend to travel from anywhere between the speed of 345 m/s-500 m/s; making them insanely fast. **'Haul' (牽引, Kenin): Shin can use the z-point waves to emit a force field confined to a collimated beam with clean borders; this beam can be used to tow or haul an object or a person hit by it towards the user. Often dubbed as the tractor beam, this spell is extremely useful as it can be for everything from rescuing people under water or in dangerous environments to tow or pull an entire ship. However, the beam is strictly attractive in nature and unlike other tractor beams does not have the ability to repel objects. *'Spectral Sight' (スペクトルかん, Supekutoru kan): Shin is capable of focusing and expanding his electromagnetic energy emission, focusing it into his senses, specially his sight, enabling him to perceive the world around themselves based solely on the patterns of magnetic and electrical energy. This allows him to see the natural magnetic auras surrounding living beings. Unlike other mages, Shin can perceive the entire electromagnetic spectrum and can process it without damaging or confusing his brain, he can "tune" his vision to interpret the various ranges of the electromagnetic energy. Shin's body can sense or rather "feel" the presence of gamma rays, x-rays, ultraviolet, infrared, microwaves and radiowaves. While he mostly limits himself to using gamma or x-ray, he can also use radiowaves for echolocation of sorts. Since gamma radiation flows through everything, he has an amazing outlook on the world. Shin can feel minute traces of gamma rays in every being and use them to heighten his perception and reflexes. Infrared allows him to to see temperature variations in objects and environment while x-ray allows him to Metal-Make (金の造形魔法, Kane no Zōkei Mahō; lit. "Metal Molding Magic"): Metal-make is a Caster Magic, Molding Magic; which utilizes the element of metal(s) in general, that can either be limited to a particularity metal or all of the metals mentioned in periodic table, this magic grants the user the ability to mold and shape metals around him/her or simply generate them (takes time) and alter their molecular structure in order to create extremely sophisticated solid constructs to provide assistance or mold metals for combat oriented purposes. Metaru Meiku (メタルメイク, Metaru Meiku) much like Ice-Make is a molding magic that allows the wielder to create objects, both animated and inanimate; but out of metals instead of ice. *'Metal Make: Giant Electrum Hammer' (金製・エレクトラム槌, Kanesei: Erekutoramu tsuchi): Shin creates a gigantic, thirty five feet large spiked hammer made of electrum; an alloy of gold and silver with a very small amount of copper, the hammer is instantly brought down onto the targeted area, creating a great impact.. *'Metal Make: Osmium-Steel Shield (金製・オスミウムこう盾, Kanesei: Osumiumukō Tate)': Shin forms a gigantic wall like shield between him and his opponent(S) which is made of Osmium-carbon steel alloy. Osmium's tremendous durability, density and hardness combined with carbon-steel's ability to becomes harder and stronger as it's hit with heat or fire magic, the shield provides great defense. Physical and Mental Capabilities Unconquerable Willpower: Spatio-temporal synesthesia: Peak Concentration Capacity and Hypermnesia: Keen Senses: Expert-hand-to-hand combatant: *'Bōjutsu Expert': Skilled Photographer: Exceptional Pain tolerance: Equipment *'Teleportation Lacrima' (瞬間移動魔水晶, Shunkanidō Rakurima): The teleportation lacrima is a family heirloom inherited by Shin from his biological parents and belong to a special kind of lacrima also known as 'living lacrimas'. While they seem like ordinary lacrima like crystals with ancient marking on them, the crystals are partly sentient and can interract with the user. As the name suggests, this lacrima allows Shin to instantly teleport to certain locations. While the lacrima does allow him to transfer matter and energy from one point to another without traversing the physical space between them by warping space-time itself, it does have several limitations, such as distance and the number of people it can teleport; also, the lacrima being sentient creates several problems such as, an argument between it and Shin would result in it not complying to his wishes. *'Kinbō no Inka' (金棒の允可, Kinbō no Inka; lit. "Golden Bō staff of compliance"): The Kinbō no Inka, better known as the Golden Bō staff of compliance is Shin's choice of weapon and it was presumably given to him by an old man as a reward for helping him. The staff is a generic looking metallic Bō staff that has two golden ends. The staff is retractable in nature and has small holes drilled in, on both of the ends to create a whistling effect when wielded, which disorients opponents and keeps them off guard. It can deploy a retractable blade at the top at the touch of a button, effectively making it a spear when needed. Additionally, the bō extends from a center piece, when can also be used to separate the staff into two fighting sticks. *'Armored Gloves': Shin wears a pair of customized armored gloves when in combat that apparently can increase his striking force and protects his hands and fingers from being sliced off by knives, swords and other bladed weaponry. Micro-suction cups are another tool hidden in Shin's gloves. They are tiny cups that are nearly invisible, he can use to scale walls or cling to ceilings and move undetected. These gloves are apparently made from some sort of heat-resistant, shock absorbing material that has been reinforced by a metallic mesh; it is unknown how many layers of the material has been used to create these gloves. Quotes * Sometimes I think if I didn't have you, there wouldn't be a single person in the world who really understood me... thanks, sis! Trivia * Kinbō no Inka roughly translates to Golden Bō staff of compliance which is a reference to Ruyi Jingu Bang; a magical staff wielded by the immortal monkey Sun Wukong in the 16th-century classic Chinese novel Journey to the West. Category:Characters Category:Inari family Category:Male